Losing My Religion
Plot When Clare discovers more dark secrets about her parents divorce. She starts to really question her religious beliefs. Can she find the faith she needs to get coped with all this drama? Sub Plot Melanie wants to be known in the school. So she feels her only way to do that is to make friends with the seniors. But will she go overboard? DH04: Losing My Religion (Scene One) The episode resumes to Clare going into her house to find her mom cooking dinner. Helen turns over to see Clare. "Hi Clarebear." Helen said in a cheery voice. "Hey. Where's Jake and Glen?" asked a frustrated Clare. Helen just turned around and said, "Oh they are out at the movies. Just an occasional father and son time." Clare just stood there frozen. Helen turned around and asked, "Are you ok?" Clare just looked at her mom and asked, "Mom, were you with anyone else before you met Dad?" "What do you mean?" Helen asked. "I looked into the attic and found a picture of you, Darcy and some weird looking man right by you. Is there something your not telling me?" Clare said. Helen just looked shocked, "Honey I got to cook dinner why don't you work on homework. Helen then responded. "Fine." Clare replied as she headed upstairs. (Intro Starts and Ends) The scene starts with Lizzie and Melanie walking over into their history class. "I've been here for a few weeks and people still don't even know I exist." Melanie said. Lizzie turned to her and said, "Mel, you've been here for a few days. It's gonna be like that for a while." "I know. I just want to make a name for myself, like when I was in Bardell." Melanie said. "So you want t make some more friends?" Lizzie asked, "I thought I was your bestie." "Lizzie you know you will always be my best friend. But Degrassi needs to know Melanie Rinehart." Melanie said, "And I will determine that will happen." Clare heads into lunch with Evan and talk about her little confrontation with Helen. "So you basically just asked her instantly on the spot?" Evan asked, "Definetly didn't think that would be you." What am I supposed to do Evan? Just stand there and watch my mom lie to me my whole life." Clare said with anger. Evan just turned to see people staring at Clare. Evan then turned back to Clare and said, "Look I am the last person that talks about family, but it is important to at least see if Helen is hiding something. Tomorrow I will swing by your place and we will have a look around." "Alright then." Clare said with a short smile. Melanie is seen at study hall working with Lizzie and begins to notice Holly J and Sav working on student council stuff. Lizzie looks at Melanie and asked, "Why are you staring at them?" "If I befriend the seniors like Holly J, then I am in the clear." Melanie said to herself. "Is it me or are you becoming and very obsessed attention seeker?" Lizzie asked. "Shut up Lizzie. If it means making myself known here, then that is what I am gonna do." Melanie replied. "I hope your making a good choice then." Lizzie said. Melanie then walks off leaving Lizzie to finish her work. Clare walks home to find her mom sitting on the front porch. Helen had that look like she was expecting her to arrive. "Mom?" asked a confused Clare. "Sit down. I thought I talk to you." Clare walked over to the porch to sit by her mother. "Clare, when Darcy was around three maybe four, your father and I had a brief split. I thought we would be done. But I made a big mistake when I got with a guy named Louie Atkins. One thing led to another and I found out I was pregnant with you." Helen announced. Clare just looked shocked. She then worked up the courage to ask, "So your saying this guy I saw in the photo is my real father. Not Randall?" Helen just nodded. "Oh my God." said a teary eyed Clare and she stormed into her house ending scene one. DH04: Losing My Religion (Scene Two) The scene starts with Holly J moving some stuff around and having time doing it. Melanie walked up to Holly J and said, "Here let me help you." "Oh thank you." Holly J said with a kind response. Melanie moved the box to where it needed to be. "Anything else?" Melanie asked. Holly J replied, "What do you mean?" "You know do you need any extra help with student council. Whatever you need I will do." Melanie responded. "I'm sorry. I don't even know your name." replied Holly J. "They call me Melanie." Melanie replied. Holly J said, "Well Melanie, I will let you know if I ever do need any help." "Awesome. This will give me something to do." Melanie replied. Melanie then ran out of the room. "Aww so we are not going to be doing any investigation now?" Evan asked. "Not funny. My mom told me her big secret and now I can't do anything until I figure out who he is." Clare replied. "Is finding your real father a big deal to you?" Evan asked. Clare just stopped and said, "Well no. But I do want to find the truth. Because now my faith has been really questioned. I mean why would God make people hurt other people?" "Beats me. Your talking to the guy who dosen't really know if there is such a thing." Clare just looked down. Evan then said, "I know that this is gonna be hard on you. But if you anything just let me know. I hope you can find what you are looking for." Evan then walked off. While Clare just stood in complete silent. Melanie was in the media room typing up some information on Facebook. Lizzie walks up right by her. "Any luck?" Lizzie asked. Melanie turned over to Lizzie and said, "Couldn't be any better. I think I am on Holly J's good side." "Wow. You are on a roll to being what you always desired." Lizzie responded in a sarcasm way. Melanie just turned and smiled. "Let's hope your right." replied Melanie and she just continued on with her typing. Clare was seen sitting in the Dot all by herself, when Alli and Evan walk in to eventually sit with Clare. "You can't be moping here at the Dot forever." Alli said. "Watch me," Clare responded, "how can I adjust to the facts that my mom lied to me my whole life?" "You can't let it just ruin you forever Clare. It's not like you." Evan responded with frustration. Clare just stared at both Alli and Evan. Evan then said, "Wheter your ready to realize it or not, this is what happened. Regardless if your ready or not, you'll have to face it sooner or later." "Evan has a point. It's up to you," Alli said. She then recieves a text. "Oh gotta go. Have a date with Dave. Bye!" Alli then smiles and walks out of the Dot. Leaving Evan to give Clare an odd stare. Back afterschool in Degrassi. Melanie decided to continue her "useful" help for Holly J. By continuing to do every student council related thing possible. Holly J and Sav step in to see Melanie. "Um who is she?" Sav whispered. Holly J then just walked fast towards Melanie. Holly J then asked in a fake friendly tone, "What are you still doing here Melanie?" "I just wanted to help you fill in all of the busy work Holly J. Why is something wrong?" Melanie asked. Holly J then just turned to Sav. In which he just shrugged and walked away. Holly J then turned back to Melanie. "Need anymore help?" Melanie asked. "Actually no. I think I am good. No offense but I feel your kind of being like a stalker." Holly J responded as she couldn't hold it in anymore. Leaving Melanie just standing there. She paused for a little bit. Melanie then said, "Well I wouldn't want to be getting on your nerves. So goodbye." Melanie then stormed off. Leaving Holly J just standing there. With the relieved look. Clare walks in the house to find Jake, Helen and Glen watching television. Helen could see Clare running up the stairs so she follows her. Helen walks up to Clare's room and says, "Clare? Is everything okay?". Clare opens the door and responds in tears, "Mom does it look like I am ok? I have found out so much these past weeks. What I can't understand is how you could lie to me for so long." Helen has the look of guilt seeing Clare having tears falling down her tears. "I know it's hard to see the truth. I justto find the right time to tell you." Helen finally said,"You have to understand too, that nothing will ever change your relationship with Randall." "I guess your right." Clare responded. She then wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Do you have any interest in metting your real dad?" Helen asked. Clare paused for a minute. She then looked at Helen and said, "I'm happy with where I am at. I don't need to meet him." Helen then smiled at Clare and they bothended up hugging with one another. Ending the scene. DH04: LosingMy Religion (Final Scene) The next morning at Degrassi, Lizzie walks up to Melanie. Lizzie then asks, "So I am assuming you aren't hangin with "She Who Must Not Be Named" anymore?" Melanie stares at Lizzie, she does bring a smile and says, "Maybe I was stupid. I got Holly J all clustered when she was overwhelmed with situations outside of Degrassi. I feel bad." As soon as Melanie finished her statement, Fiona walked towards both of the girls. "Hi I am Fiona Coyne. Which one of you is Melanie?" she asked. "That would be me." Melanie replied. "My friend Holly J mentioned that your looking for some kind of work. You know we need some help for our play. Would you be interested?" Fiona then asked with a smile. Melanie turns to Lizzie. Lizzie says, "Go for it! Your time to shine Rinehart." Melanie then turns to Fiona and says, "I'm definetly in." Melanie then walks with Fiona and Lizzie. Ending their part inthe episode. Clare walks out of English only to find Jake standing by her locker. "Everything ok Clare?" Jake asked. Clare just smiled at Jake. She then said, "I cleared my head about the whole situation and I am perfectly fine with it. I don't want to meet my real dad.I am happy with my mom, dad, Alli, Adam, Evan, and of course you," Clare kissed Jake on the lips, "and I wouldn't change a thing about it." Jake then puts his arm over Clare's shoulder. "Well now that this has been settled, why don't get lunch. Dot?" Jake asked. Clare said in response, "Of course." The episode ends with Clare and Jake walking out of Degrassi.